


The Continuing Adventures Of

by cygnaut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bottom!Charles, Brotherhood of Mutants, Charles You Slut, Crossdressing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, crab sex, like they are actually crabs in the second chapter, sexquel, the author regrets a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since <i>certain people</i> can't be trusted to write their own damn porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brotherhood of the Travelling D, Porn Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovyphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyphilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brotherhood of the Travelling D](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17429) by groovyphilia. 
  * Inspired by [Other Crabs Cannot Be Trusted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438399) by [groovyphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyphilia/pseuds/groovyphilia). 



> Okay, first you really need to [read this.](http://ceilingcharles.tumblr.com/post/42558860549/ficlet-the-brotherhood-of-the-travelling-d)

A moment ago Erik was on the other side of the kitchen with a very respectable distance between himself and Charles’ ruffle-clad ass. Yet somehow, without clearly realizing it, he crossed the tile floor and is now getting a much closer look at the ridiculous frilly fabric of Charles’ maid costume. Erik had assumed that it would be some cheap thin thing, but it’s actually quite nice now that he has his hands on it. It might even be real silk.

“Oh,” Charles says, not sounding very surprised as Erik starts groping his hips. Charles doesn’t seem perturbed, so Erik gets a nice solid grip and then presses forward to grind against his backside. “Oh!” Charles says, sounding decidedly encouraging now. 

Erik finds himself staring down at the border between black silk and milky white thigh as he moves, letting Charles’ know just how badly his little maid-getup has affected him. Erik slides one hand down so he can hook his fingers in the lacy black garter around Charles’ upper thigh, using it to pull his leg up onto the counter and get a better angle.

“Okay then,” Charles says, rolling his hips back as Erik continues rutting against the cleft of his ass like an overexcited teenage boy. Charles sets down the teacup in his hand, sliding it as far away as possible down the counter so it’s not in danger of being swept unceremoniously to the ground. “Just remember, Azazel is waiting for me so this will have to be a quickie.”

Erik makes a noise just this side of growling and bites down on one of the ruffles decorating Charles’ neck, stopping himself from saying something rude like “fuck Azazel.” Erik would really rather not think about Charles fucking anyone else right now. He distracts himself by stroking Charles’ thighs some more, enjoying their hairless smoothness. He finds himself wondering how far north Charles had shaved and decides to investigate, pushing up Charles’ very short skirt the last few inches.

The investigation proves a success as Erik reaches the borders of Charles underwear—which seem to be a black lace confection the same color as his maid outfit. Erik wonders if they came with the costume. Erik’s examination continues upward until his hand brushes over the front of Charles’ crotch and the very noticeable bulge there. Erik cups him, smiling a little as Charles gasps and pushes forward into his hand.

“I do love lace,” Charles says. “The texture, you know…”

Erik nods—he’s enjoying the texture himself rather a lot—and then decides to continue his incursion lower down. Charles makes a disappointed sound as he takes his hand away, but he lifts his leg amenably when Erik reaches underneath him to hitch his knee up even higher on the counter. Once Erik’s has one ample cheek fitting nicely into his palm it seems only sensible to get the last barrier of lace out of the way. Charles’ spread legs make this somewhat difficult, but Erik eventually manages to pull his panties to the side. Erik then encounters a slight problem as he can’t get his fly down one-handed, but he also doesn’t want to let go of the lace and risk it snapping back to cover up all of Charles’ newly exposed skin. Not to mention, he’s having an exceedingly difficult time getting his hips to stop thrusting long enough to get his pants down.

Thankfully, Charles turns out to be an excellent problem-solver in tight situations. Erik supposed he must experience this sort of issue on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Bracing his hands on the counter, Charles _s_ _hoves_ himself backward in a move that Erik at first assumes is a very enthusiastic return thrust. His assumption is corrected when Charles slitters out of his arms and turns to push him away.

“Move back a titch—no, trust me, you’ll like the end result.”

Erik has strong doubts about that, and does more to impede Charles’ progress than to help as he turns away. Charles ends up repositioning himself over the kitchen island, stepping out of his panties as he turns and tossing them away in one fluid moment.

Charles holds out a warning finger as Erik moves in to take his hips again. “Hold on, just give me a moment,” he says, patting his pockets like he’s looking for something. 

Erik waits, taking advantage of the pause to admire the view in front of him. He strokes over the creamy white skin of Charles’ buttocks, admiring how it contrasts with the jet black and ivory white of his outfit. He brings both hands up to cup his cheeks, squeezing once and then parting them, using his thumbs to hold Charles open. Erik swallows. It seems Charles has been shaving here as well.

Charles wiggles a little in Erik’s hands and then lets out an excited gasp as he finally finds what he was looking for. He pulls a handful of foil packets out of the open V at the front of his dress. “Oh, here we go—get one of these on,” he says, passing a condom back to Erik and then stretching out on his stomach. Charles reaches across the counter to grab the far edge, testing the distance and stretching his back while Erik fumbles with the condom wrapper.

“Can you get that on yourself or…?” Charles asks, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Erik says, impatiently tearing it open and only belatedly realizing that Charles was offering to help. Damn, well, next time… Erik finally gets the packet open and quickly pushes down his pants and underwear, grasping himself and rolling the condom on as efficiently as possible.

“Oh my,” Charles says, still looking over his shoulder. “And all this time I thought Raven was exaggerating. I suppose I owe her an apology.”

“Huh?” Erik says, not really listening as he steps up between Charles’ spread thighs. He pushes Charles’ skirt up again and slides his thumb between Charles’ cheeks, the tip slipping down smoothly until it catches on his hole.

“Never mind, I’m only—oh!”

Erik’s thumb slips inside with surprising ease. Charles is already slick, his body opening without the slightest resistance.

“Mm, it’s okay,” Charles says, gasping again as Erik finds his prostate and starts experimenting with different angles, noting the best for later. “Really, I’m ready. Janos and I were playing earlier. You can go ahead.”

Erik pauses, biting his lip. “Go ahead?”

“Get inside me,” Charles says, looking back at him. “Did you get the condom on?”

Erik nods, not able to form words at the moment. Charles smiles encouragingly and lays his head back down on the counter, waiting. Erik swallows and lines himself up. His whole body shudders as he pushes in, sliding down to the root with one long thrust. He has to bite his lip again, momentarily afraid that he’s going to embarrass himself and make this a very  _very_  quick quickie. “Oh good—heav—holy— _fuck.”_

“Ditto,” Charles says, a breathless gasp belying his casual tone. “I mean, wow. Has anyone ever told you that you have a magnificent cock? Because as something of an aficionado, I have to say it is  _fantastic.”_

Erik smiles. “Well, I’ve never had complaints,” he says, moving in two quick shallow thrusts and enjoying Charles’ extremely responsive gasps. He grunts and decides to show Charles that not only is he well-endowed, he knows exactly how to use it.

“Oh!” Charles says, sounding approving as Erik starts moving at a punishing pace. “Wow, top five, for sure—”

“ _Five!?”_  Erik asks, snapping his hips so hard all of the drawers in the island rattle at once.

“Top three, even!”

Erik grits his teeth and thrusts harder, deciding that this is going to be either  _the best Charles has ever had_  or nothing.

Fucking Charles is something like being in a porn shoot, but without all the hot lights and creepy guys watching from the background. Every time Erik thrusts Charles moans loudly, and he keeps up a running commentary that Erik has never heard the like of outside of adult videos.

“— _massive,_  like really really big, ahh, oh that feels good, can you do that again,  _yes_ , that twist there, wow. You know I think I could come from just this, just feeling your huge cock inside me, moving inside, fucking me, oh! Fuck me, Erik! Harder! Oh! Oh!”

Erik is trying, but  _wow_  Charles is demanding. He’s not sure he can keep this up much longer. His balls are already drawing up and he can feel his orgasm hovering just out of range, the vague white rush of pleasure waiting to overtake him.

Charles must notice that his movements are getting more erratic because he arches his back, getting up on his elbows and shifting his commentary accordingly. “Oh, yeah, do it, come inside me, ngh, Erik, I want it, want to feel you, fill me up, oh, Erik,  _oh!”_

Erik wants to point out that he’s wearing a condom, so Charles is unlikely to feel anything at all really, but then it’s too late because he’s coming, hips jerking a last few times before he collapses down overtop of Charles.

Charles grunts in what might be annoyance, shifting around underneath Erik until he can get his hand down between his legs. Erik listens to him jerk off, thinking he should probably help. He wants to, he really does, if only he could get up the energy to lift his arms.

Unfortunately there isn’t enough time for Erik to recover as Charles comes very quickly, hissing softly and going surprisingly quiet. Erik feels his body shuddering, the waves of it inside of him squeezing his softening cock.

“Definitely top three.”

“Ugh,” Erik says, leaning back. “Come on, how was that not at least like the second best fuck of your life?” He reaches down, making sure he has a good grip on the edges of the condom before pulling out.

Charles sighs as Erik’s cock slides out of him. He shakes his head. “It’s a complement, not a critique. Really, that was excellent for a kitchen quickie. You can try for the top spot when we have a bit more time, okay?”

Erik’s mouth goes dry thinking about what he’d like to do next time. “Okay,” he says, getting the condom off and tossing it into the trashcan under the sink.

Charles tears a paper towel off the roll and cleans up the side of the counter, wiping his come off the lower cabinets. Erik thinks that they should probably disinfect it as well, but he’s not sure where they keep the cleaning supplies. He always gets dusting on the chore wheel. 

“I’ve got to run, but make sure you block off some time with me soon, okay?” Charles says, retrieving his panties from the other side of the room and stepping into them. “Seriously though, that was great,” he adds, flashing a quick smile at Erik before he picks up his feather duster from the kitchen table and turns to go.

“Uh, thanks,” Erik says, watching Charles’ backside as he sways down the hallway to Azazel’s room. He decides to go update the schedule immediately. And possibly adjust Charles’ job description to cut out all the “traveling” parts.


	2. Other Crabs Cannot Be Trusted, Porn Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I dare you to do it for crabfic._  
>   
> 
> Challenge accepted.

One day Erik awoke and discovered that something was very different about Charles. He was molting, his flesh bared for anyone on the beach to see.

“Oh, don’t mind me, dear,” Charles said, his back legs wiggling as he squirmed backward out of his old exoskeleton. “I think this might be my terminal molt. Ugh, I’m all soft and bloated now.”

“So soft…” Erik said. His legs seemed to move of their own volition as he stood up tall and began to wave his claws seductively. 

“Oh my,” Charles said, shivering in excitement as Erik began to kick at the sand with his feet. Charles began to rock in place, raising his own claws in response to Erik’s silent question. “Yes, come here! Get on top of me!”

Erik clamored over, gasping as his legs dug into Charles’ softness. “Charles—”

Charles’ claws were flexing, opening and closing as Erik tapped and rubbed them with his own. Erik cupped his legs, cradling Charles in the mating carry beneath him as he stood again and began walking them both to a more secluded section of the beach.

A seagull was watching with perverted interest, but Erik snapped his claws at him as he waddled past, Charles moaning softly below him. 

Once they reached a quiet spot behind a rock, Charles pushed Erik back so he could flip himself over. He rearranged his body so his lower abdomen was brushing against Erik’s shell. “Oh god, Erik!”

“Charles, ngh—” Erik rocked back against him, feeling the reaching antennae of Charles’ gonopods tangling with his own. 

They stayed like that for long hours, making a mess of themselves and generally getting spermatophores everywhere. 

“Oh, Erik,” Charles whispered, his legs still entangled with Erik’s. “I had hoped but I wasn’t sure if you—”

“Ssh,” Erik said. “Of course, of course, rest now.” He helped Charles turn over, flipping him gently and then lifting him again in the cradle of his legs. It would be several days before Charles’ shell had hardened and he would be safe walking around on his own. Erik intended to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on crab mating, for all you perverted seagulls out there: http://www.bluecrab.info/mating.html


End file.
